Reasons Why
by crazystrings
Summary: Why did Bones stay? Why did Angela keep saying no to Hoggins? This is my oneshot take on those questions. Please enjoy!


Bones was content with her decision to stay in DC. She knew if she had gone with Sully she would always wonder what would have been. Yes she had feelings for the want to be Renaissance man but she had stronger feelings for another.

As she walked into the Jeffersonian she looked around and saw her staff hard at work. When she peaked into her best friend Angela's office she saw the object of her affections.

"So you really turned him down again?" Booth inquired.

"Yes I did. The proposal just didn't feel right." Angela responded, annoyance obvious in her voice.

"Wow, are you ever gonna say yes? I mean you realize you're bruising the poor squints ego."

"Booth can we just drop this?"

Bones chose this moment to enter the office, "Morning Angela. Have you finished the facial reconstruction on the skull Zack gave you yesterday?"

Relieved by the obvious change in subject she responded, "Yes and I even have a name complete with some background information."

"Hey, why didn't you tell me that when I walked in?" Booth said trying to sound hurt.

"You didn't ask the right question," was Angela's reply. She busied herself on the computer, pulling up the 3D image of the murder victim. "Her name is Janessa Kagel. I found her in missing persons." She walked over to the printer and grabbed the teenager's information. "She was reported missing two years ago," she finished and handed the sheet to Booth.

"Thanks Angela. You ready to go Bones?"

"Give me a minute Booth." Bones waited for Booth to leave the room before she spoke again. "Are you doing alright Angela?"

"I'll be fine Bren. Booth was just grilling me about Hoggins. I know our relationship is kinda everyone's business because we all work together but I just wish people would mind their own business sometimes, you know?" She finished with a touch of anger in her voice.

"Why don't you come with me later to talk to Gordon Wyatt. Maybe he can give you some perspective."

"Wow Bren, never thought you'd suggest a shrink."

"You know I have psychology but he's different. He seems to think logically which makes sense to me."

"I'll think about it. You'd better get going though, you know how antsy Booth gets."

Booth and Bones spent most of the day following up on potential leads. They broke the news to the girl's family and also interviewed friends, neighbors and teachers. Unfortunately no one seemed to have a motive nor could they come up with anyone who would want to harm the teenager. It was becoming a frustrating day.

"Booth this is getting us nowhere. Why don't you take me back to the Jeffersonian, maybe three is something in the bones I missed."

"Hopefully, I hate when cases go unsolved. Especially when our victim is just a kid."

"Booth, Brennan I'm glad you guys are back, they found more remains in the same area as the girl." Cam informed them.

"Another victim?"

"Appears to be, pieces were spread around a three mile radius."

"Let's go Bones."

"Zack you're coming too, grab the kit."

Around seven that night Bones finally made it back to the Jeffersonian with a nearly complete skeleton of a young male. She noticed the light in Angela's office and walked in.

"Hey Bren. I was running different scenarios through the program and the only thing that makes sense is either she stabbed herself or it was someone very similar in size."

"Interesting." Bones commented then pondered the implications. "We have another set of remains. Tomorrow we'll have another skull for you to reconstruct."

"Wonderful. Another kid?"

"Yeah, male around the same age. But you can worry about that tomorrow. Did you make a decision about talking to Gordon Wyatt?"

"Sure why not? Couldn't hurt right?"

"Exactly, are you ready to go? Booth is already speaking with him at the diner."

"We're meeting him at the diner?"

"I told you he was unconventional."

Booth got called away by his ex, Rebecca, something about Parker.

"Doctor I was hoping you could give my friend Angela Montenegro a little perspective on her relationship issues."

"Well this really isn't what I do. I work with FBI agents to help them get back to work after traumatic experiences."

Angela cut in, "Look Monty Python, I'm not looking for a whole mental overhaul I'm just looking for some advice. I'm sure you could spare five minutes while you finish your tea."

Gordon thought for a moment then spoke again, "Well what seems to be your issue Ms. Montenegro? Although I could take a stab at a few…"

"Cut it Monty."

"Look," Bones interrupted trying to keep the peace. "Angela has turned down five proposals from her boyfriend Hoggins and she won't move in with him."

"Gee thanks Bren."

"Interesting. Do you love him Angela?"

"Absolutely!"

"Okay but are you in love with him enough?"

"What do you mean by enough?" Angela asked.

"To spend the rest of your life with him?"

At that moment Bones' phone rang. "I'm sorry I have to take this it's Booth."

Angela watched Bones walk out then turned to the psychologist. "Alright Monty let's cut tot eh chase, you think Brennan didn't go with Sully because she's got the hots for Booth right?"

"Well my observation is that she has strong feelings for someone other than this Sully man."

"I knew it, oh this is gonna get interesting." Angela said with a huge smile.

"Okay back to my question for you."

"I guess when I find the answer to that question life will be a bit easier."

"Indeed" was all Gordon Wyatt said. He had developed some interesting theories about the women he had spoken to but he doubted they were ready to hear them.

Booth came into the Jeffersonian and headed straight for the congregation of squints. "We solved both those cases."

"What?" Bones replied shocked. "I haven't even finished examining the remains of the second victim."

"Tech guys uncovered a murder suicide pact on each teenager's computers through their MySpace pages."

The group was stunned, this wasn't a normal resolution but they had to accept it and move on.

Angela went back to her office quietly. She never understood suicide. What could be so bad that someone would give up completely. There were too many things to live for.

"Are you okay Ange?" Bones said from the door way.

"I will be once I process this. They were so young, how could they know things wouldn't get better. I mean, God, life's too short as it is why throw away what you may have. Seize the day, not terminate it." Angela raved then turned to face Bones.

The friends stood looking at each other for a long moment.

"Why didn't you go with Sully? Not the reasons you've been feeding everyone but the real reason." Angela seriously inquired.

"It just wasn't right Angela. It didn't feel right, there are other things here that need my attention."

"I don't understand you sometimes Bren."

"Why won't you say yes to Hoggins? It seems only fair that you answer that question for me."

"Honestly kind of the same. It just hasn't felt right yet. I'm not saying I'll never say yes but I don't know. I have some definite conflicting feelings."

Again the women shared a fairly awkward silence. They looked at each other for a few more moments. Their facial expressions seemed to change slightly.

"I'm in love with you," they both blurted out at the same time.

"Bren? Did you just…"

"You really feel that way Angela?"

"Honestly I have been attracted to you since the moment I met you Bren but you always seemed so straight laced I never thought you would…"

"You were a little off on who you thought I was staying for Angela. I just felt it was not appropriate to share my feelings while your relationship with Hoggins was growing."

"But life is short Bren," Angela said as she walked closer to Bones. "You have live life to the fullest and it's pointless to deny our feelings. With Hoggins I think part of me wouldn't say yes to him because my heart belonged to you."

Silence followed the women's confessions. "So what happens now Angela?"

Angela closed the remaining distance between them. Once she stood directly in front of Bones she placed her hand behind her love's neck and whispered, "This!" before capturing Bones in a passionate kiss. Bones allowed Angela to take the lead, finding pleasure in their kiss. They separated breathlessly. "Bren we need to get out of here, your place or mine?" she questioned hoping she hadn't overestimated what was happening.

After a moment Bones simple said, "Mine, let's go."


End file.
